


「圈套|飞唐」荼蘼之实② Day2-Part3

by Kiara_Q



Category: HIStory III | Trapped
Genre: HIStory III | Trapped | Tang Yi × Meng Shaofei | Tang Yi | Meng Shaofei, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_Q/pseuds/Kiara_Q
Summary: 停更1个月多后的回归之作感谢宝宝们对我身体的关心以及耐心等待与不离不弃作为「荼蘼之实」系列的尾声本篇后应该还剩最后一更这个系列写了小半年要说再见还真有些舍不得却也有点如释重负的感觉新坑应该不会太快与大家见面希望我闭关码字的这些日子里大家都能安好顺利也别太快忘记我呀不多久，会江湖再见的！





	「圈套|飞唐」荼蘼之实② Day2-Part3

**Author's Note:**

> 停更1个月多后的回归之作  
感谢宝宝们对我身体的关心  
以及耐心等待与不离不弃
> 
> 作为「荼蘼之实」系列的尾声  
本篇后应该还剩最后一更  
这个系列写了小半年  
要说再见还真有些舍不得  
却也有点如释重负的感觉
> 
> 新坑应该不会太快与大家见面  
希望我闭关码字的这些日子里  
大家都能安好顺利  
也别太快忘记我呀  
不多久，会江湖再见的！

楔子>>>

发情期的第一场情潮，如同久旱逢甘霖的沙洲，迎来的一场及时雨，突然而又猛烈。孟少飞僵直了身体，胯下硬鼓鼓的性器胀得通红，顶端的蘑菇头充血肿大一片油亮，铃口急促张阖着，随着男人压抑的闷哼声，正一股股向外吐出奶白色的浊液……在毒素代谢、高烧及发情期突然造访的连日折腾之下，小警察似是有种神魂出窍的幻觉，本就敏感异常的身体，在突来的餍足之后，更是被瞬间卸去了全副气力。房间里，满满充斥着属于Omega的体香、信息素，以及腥膻体液的混合气味……

对于深陷情网几欲失控的Alpha，满室浓郁的气味无疑是勾动天雷地火的引信，易感期霸道且极具侵略性的Alpha信息素瞬间全开，除了对方圆之地其他Alpha同类的警示，亦是对眼前的Omega宣告独占与归属。唐毅身上原本清冷的水生木质香气，迅速被挑情勾人的龙涎香所弭盖……他不再是那个轻情寡性，冷若冰山的行天盟少主，而是一个被人间烟火迷了眼，又为爱疯魔成活的普通男人——在爱情的世界里，容不得旁人说三道四，却更由不得当局者保有置身事外的丝毫清明。若是上天命定的情缘，纵是你如何避之拒之，或是旁人横加阻拦，皆是枉然，老天自有安排。

——————

曾几何时，这个不修边幅毛毛躁躁的家伙，已经被自己摆在了心尖上最重要的位置？以至于当下，即便是被生理本能所操控，周身被彼此信息素交融过后的气息所沾染，受着那极尽撩拨之能事的味道所蛊惑，唐毅仍未显现出半分急色。反倒是轻轻柔柔拥着身前那人徒然瘫软下来的身子，一手环过他汗湿的颈背，感受着因为喘息仍略显急促的起伏；另一手则来回抚触着对方紧绷的大腿侧肌，让每一寸肌理慢慢放松。

眼看着身上的家伙短暂满足了，就这么扔下他“熄火”不管，唐毅却也不急不躁，耐心等待着对方从高潮的不应期逐渐平息。胯下丝毫不见消退的火热欲望，正浸淫在一汪湿润燠热的“温柔乡”里，时不时抵着深处的软肉轻轻撩擦，寥以慰藉自己的欲求……有人说：喜欢，所以会放肆；但爱，却是克制——这份温存，在这个性情寡淡又不多话的男人身上，倍显体贴又细致入微，已然胜却任何巧言之辞。

他终于找到了那个如此契合自己怀抱的人，唐毅想着，这大概便是老唐说的那根“肋骨”吧，他从未觉得自己这般身心完满过。

——————

曾几何时，自己对于这个男人的“企图”，从努力查出四年前的“真相”，变成尽力让他更喜欢？！他大概是疯了，才会觉得，有这个男人在的世界，才是彩色的。曾经打心眼里不甘于性别差异造成的种种不便与弱势处境，却在闻到唐毅身上让他心驰荡漾的Alpha信息素时，恍惚冒出来“似乎当个Omega也不错”的念头。

回想着最近一次，险些擦枪走火的一段模糊记忆，神魂不清的被突然造访的发情期打乱了所有节奏，他本可以拒绝唐毅的临时标记，只要他及时送自己回家注射抑制剂便可。却在唐毅吻上他颈侧的那一秒软了身子亦遂了心意，而脑海里浮现出来的，竟是“心甘情愿”四个字……

如果对象是唐毅，似乎没有什么是自己不能接受的。孟少飞想着，他大概是完蛋了，赵子早跟他说过，老天最爱打人脸，这次怕是被打了个正着。

正文>>>

七情六欲虽是生理本能，却往往可能是身心无以承受之重。欢愉过后，原本被药物将将压下去的高热，因着性兴奋再次飙升至临界点。情潮渐却之时，发情期的难耐虽短暂缓解了，但体内四处乱窜的激流仍在荡漾，让因为高热而急速泵动的心跳愈发失序。孟少飞烧到意识模糊，难受地将头埋在唐毅的颈窝里，滚烫的额角反复蹭着他微凉的皮肤，汲取着哪怕一丁点的舒爽。窝在那个让他安心又眷恋的怀里，整个人虚软到不想动弹。

唐毅担忧地感知着怀里体温愈见失控的身躯，他无法再放任温度持续上升却什么都不做，不舍地将孟少飞软趴趴的身体挪到一边，拉过被子替他掖好，他打算按江劲堂提过的方法，为他浸药浴物理降温。然而，离开了熟悉的气味和怀抱，让孟少飞发出不安的小声咕哝，发情期加之抱病虚弱，似乎让Omega对他的Alpha产生了更强烈的依赖。唐毅转身披上睡袍，刚想下床，被一股微弱的牵引力滞阻，回眸一瞥，一只手弱弱的扯住了他的睡袍一角，视线微挑自动对上了小警察湿漉漉却泛着疲惫血丝的一双眼。那眼神，瞬间让唐毅心疼不已。

“少飞……我没有要离开，你的烧一直没退下来，这样下去不行。劲堂留了物理降温的方法，我去准备下，很快回来……你乖，等下泡一泡会舒服很多……” 唐毅耐心又轻柔的跟他说着话，一边将他慢慢扶坐起来靠在床头，见他眼神放松下来，似是默许，便快速在他额角印下一吻，说着等我回来便下了床。

望着浴池里渐渐上涨的水位，唐毅内心的酸涩感亦步亦趋，他不敢再深想任何失去孟少飞的可能性。这么多年以来，命运似乎从未站在他这一边过，但这一次，他不再抱怨天意不公，他要做自己的主宰。他更相信，自己选择的人，未来长路漫漫，他足够坚毅到能与自己比肩同行……思绪周转，手头的动作却未半步停歇，江劲堂是天生的医者，心思缜密，替他预想周全。唐毅按着他的嘱咐，将薄荷薰衣草的复方精油按比例倒入池水中，均匀搅拌，一股凉润恬静的气息，瞬间在整个空间里弥漫开来，一并安抚下了他内心的焦躁……

当孟少飞被抱入池水中，微凉的水温，让他不禁打了个冷战，在唐毅紧接着落座于他的身后，将他揽入怀里时，孟少飞轻轻的叹慰出声，将沾染了湿气的脑袋，软软靠入男人的颈窝处。池水中的气味，有种说不出的安逸与松弛，基本与人体正常体温持平的水温，正快速将孟少飞体表的高热吸纳散去。唐毅握着松软湿润的海绵，滴上少量精油，在孟少飞的前胸后背颈侧手臂轻柔擦拭，亲昵的氛围里，孟少飞感受着被捧在手心里的呵护，鼻腔微微泛起酸涩。

“唐毅……你为什么……待我这么好？你是唐毅诶，你不该做这些的……” 小警察瓮声瓮气的语调里，满满的不可置信。

唐毅闻言手下一顿，嘴角微微勾了起来，轻轻吐出一句“傻瓜”，便但笑不语继续着手里的动作。等不到回答还被亏了句“傻瓜”，孟警官顿生闷气嘟起了嘴，倒是在体感可知的高热退散中，感觉到了通体的凉爽，神志也逐渐恢复清朗。

整间浴室里，除了复方精油的清晰香味，随着时间推移，以及空间的密闭，空气中渐渐漫开檀木与龙涎香的气味。发情期如果只是一次高潮便能轻易打发，那便不足以称之为自然法则，所以当坐在身前的人，后颈腺体处散发出越来越浓郁的甜香，迅速充斥唐毅的口鼻，呼吸吐纳之间，让他短暂压抑下去的欲念，又整个翻涌而上，更比之前来的猛烈而饥渴——无论做多少次，只要不进入Omega的生殖腔射精，不完成彻底标记，这样周而复始的情动，将没完没了的持续下去。

唐毅停下擦拭的动作，将孟少飞搂近身前，下巴搁在他削瘦的肩胛处轻轻蹭动——

“少飞，我要的不仅仅是陪你度过这个发情期，未来我们彼此的每个特殊时期，我们都要一起度过……过了今天，我们会成为彼此灵魂契约的伴侣。所以你知道，这意味着什么吗？” 

唐毅顿了顿，一双大掌开始不规矩的在孟少飞的周身游弋，从手臂到肩膀，从胸膛到下腹……而口中接着说出的话，似乎比手上的动作更不正经，只是言语间，却带着再正经不过的认真表情。

“这次，我不会只做临时标记了，我会进入你的生殖腔，在里面成结，将种子满满灌进去……” 唐毅边说着，边在水下按压着孟少飞的小腹，掌心的热度隔着柔韧坚实的腹部肌肉，一路直达宫腔深处，惹来怀里的人一声抽息。

“最后，我会咬破你的后颈腺体，让你的身体，里里外外都充满我的味道。” 唐毅说着，搂过面前仍散着热气的身躯，将之调整成面对面的姿势。指节分明的手，勾着孟少飞的后颈，将他拉近跟前，一双能洞悉一切的利眸，直直望进湿润却清明而专注的大眼里——

“这意味着，我们将是彼此的唯一，配偶栏里会留下彼此的姓名——孟警官，你愿意接受一个黑道成为你的丈夫吗？你是否愿意陪伴他，走出阴霾回归正道？你可否给他机会，让他站在与你并肩的位置，迎接每一天的到来？”

早先，还因为唐毅描述标记过程的露骨话语耳根通红的孟少飞，被峰回路转，突变正经的求婚杀了个措手不及。在他们的世界里，Alpha可以标记无数的Omega，但Omega一旦被完全标记，便只能成为这个Alpha的附属品……何其的不平等，不是么？所以“性别”在孟少飞的认知里，便意味着与生俱来的不公，而他的反骨与好胜心，让他自始至终对于无法建立在对等关系上的婚姻，保有抵触——直到，他遇见了唐毅。直到，他无法自拔的陷落这个男人的情网圈套。直到，他听见唐毅正经甚至可称之为虔诚的求婚……

“如果我说不愿意……如果我拒绝，你会怎么做？毕竟，我是说……标记过了，就算是达成契约关系了……何况，你这么受欢迎，想要什么样的Omega，都只是你勾勾手指就能办到的。”  
唐毅似乎听出了小警察酸话里的犹疑与不安，相识至今，都是他在追着自己跑，主动的靠近，无所畏惧地散发着光和热，源源不断给予他温暖，照亮他阴郁内心的每一处黑暗角落……可是，自己却从未给过他任何安全感，执念仍是那根牵引着他飘忽不定内心的风筝线。如今，是时候做取舍，也是时候脚踏实地，他希望握着风筝线那一头的人，是孟少飞——他的天使，他的太阳，他黑暗人生里的那抹白月光。

“如今我勾勾手指，第一个出现在我眼前的只有你，至于其他人——他们确定要跟不好惹的孟警官过招？身体的契约关系，从来都不适用于你我之间，否则上一次，我就可以不顾意愿睡了你，顺便完成彻底标记……你可知道，我忍到今天，有多慎重？孟少飞，刚刚讲的话，我再认真不过，但我不接受拒绝，何况——我知道，你不会拒绝。因为，除了唐爷，你是这世上最懂我也最了解我的人；而我，是这个世上，你最想得到也势在必得的人。”

谢谢你，没有放弃我。谢谢你，让我知道活着的意义。谢谢你，爱我——这一天，孟少飞惊讶的发现，原来冰山扑克脸的唐老大，也有这么感性又通透的一面。曾经以为，这辈子能听到他的告白，比破奇案困难的多。

“是啊，在山上替你挡刀，为了救你的左红叶挡子弹，最后差点成了你的枪下游魂……唐毅，你欠我这么多……我怎么可能拒绝让你补偿的机会？说什么「势在必得」，势在必得的怕是另有其人吧？今天就算我不答应，赶着发情期的「好日子」，你早打定了主意逼我就范，我没说错吧？老奸巨猾，无奸不商！”

孟少飞嘴上气噗噗，心下早就不留半丝犹疑，嘴硬也不过是不想“输”得太难看，谁让唐毅句句都戳中他的软肋。原本还在担忧孟少飞身体状况的唐老大，眼见他有了抬杠的气力，想来应该状态有所恢复吧？江劲堂虽然为人八卦又鸡婆了点，但关键时刻，从不掉链子，这次欠了他这么大的“人命债”，怕是要好好想想怎么还债了……如此想来，堵在唐毅胸口的焦虑已悄悄退散，唇角不自觉勾动起来，于是话里更多了几分调笑——

“呵，孟警官变聪明嘞，你果然是最懂我的人……不过，我们警校第一名的警官大人，接下去该做什么，学校都有教吧？生理课上，你该不会都在打诨吧？没关系，我看你精神好很多，今天我们有一整天的时间，可以好好帮你回忆课程内容——孟警官，可要保持体力哦！”

——————

在水里做，是种什么样的体验？

这个问题，让一个才“脱撸”不久的小处男来回答，怕是只会回答你“嗯嗯啊啊”的象声词。而此刻孟少飞的内心，正因为这些快要压抑不住脱口而出的象声词，而羞赧的无地自容。基本的生理常识他都懂：没有经过腔内射精的“操作”，发情期是无法轻易打发的。更何况，今天在唐毅的认知里，是何其慎重又意义非凡的一天，他体贴的不想让自己有任何不适或者顾虑。然而，做尽一切讨好之能事的结果，就是让他在前戏阶段，就舒服过了头……

当滚烫的巨物，席卷着微凉的池水，长驱直入地撞进体内深处，孟少飞几乎要捂住自己的嘴，才能将一腔亢奋锁在喉头。因为高烧而温度飙升的后穴，被突然涌入的凉意激得战栗不已，却又委委屈屈不得不被突来的扩张力撑开到极限。而下腹直挺挺的“孟小飞”反应更是直接，后穴的刺激之下，硬得几乎当场射出来——生理课不会教，也从来没人跟他讲过的是，发烧的时候做爱，身体的反应会这么羞耻。

“嘶……宝贝，放松一点……这么想要我射给你完成标记么，嗯？洞房花烛，我可不想草草了事——乖，不要夹这么紧……”

唐毅在初初进入孟少飞的身体时，已经体验到了异乎寻常的紧致与敏感。原来高烧状态下，人体内部也会产生热胀冷缩的反应吗？甬道深处因为发情期的催动，正大量涌出滑腻而灼热的肠液与生殖腔液，坚硬的肉刃仿佛进入了柔软绵密而又湿润的花蕾中，直肠深处的每一处褶皱，都在拼了命的吸吮蠕动，诱着他进入更幽深的秘境。

此时的孟少飞，除了苦苦压抑那些羞耻的单音节之外，几乎语不成调。除了硬邦邦的性器，哪儿哪儿都是软的，七魂六魄更是在摄人心魂的快慰中所剩无几。唐毅扶着骑跨在自己身上那人的软腰，不断向上顶击的力道，将他震得哀哀求饶，原本捂着嘴的手，再也顶不住肆虐，扶上了唐毅的肩——当Alpha的攻击性火力全开，再如何倔强强硬的Omega都无法与之硬刚。

“别……唔……唐毅，别再……啊！”他还想说什么，却被体内突然蛮横的一撞，顶到了前列腺上方的一处奇怪位置，如触电般的感觉瞬间击中他的中枢神经，让他正不断告饶的嗓音里多了一丝哭腔。

唐毅似乎也感知到了这一处只有发情期才会特别突出的部位，双手忍不住下移，揉捏着两瓣儿柔韧的臀肉，使了点力更紧密地将孟少飞瑟缩着的身子压向自己的胯下，浓稠的体液大量分泌，正因着身体所受的刺激而大股大股的往外涌。借着越来越顺畅的抽插，唐毅不断试探着，每每撩擦过前列腺，都会压着孟少飞的身体，刁钻着角度，抵住那处凸起的敏感带软磨硬泡，磨着磨着，磨开了通往天堂之路的入口——

被唐毅不容拒绝的压着反复磨弄那处让他失魂的部位，短时间内，中枢神经被不断过电的感觉肆虐至几近麻痹，孟少飞受不住的摇着头，被逼出眼眶的生理泪水飞溅出来，扶在唐毅宽肩上的双手，在其灼热的皮肤上，留下无数指印与抓痕……然而在此当下，些微的疼痛，只会刺激深陷情欲中的Alpha变本加厉地凌虐怀里的这具身体，因为他知道，那娇怯而隐秘的生殖腔口，正是藏匿于前列腺上方的精囊腺再靠后的一处位置，那里在平日里只是一处平滑之地，只有在发情期才会明显突出。而此刻，他已经无限接近，并成功找到了突破口，让他在此时放弃是绝无可能的。

借着水流灌入的冲击，唐毅的每次抽出与进入，都会挟带着水的压力，将孟少飞的后穴撑的更开。几经来回，当娇嫩的生殖腔口经受不住外力的不断刺激，终于颤颤巍巍松了口，唐毅这一次的挺进，在水压的作用下，直接将壮硕的龟头狠厉地顶了进去——

“啊——唔……” 随着一声惊慌的痛呼，唐毅随即感觉自己的肩头一阵钝痛辐射开来……孟少飞因为吃痛呜咽着，忍不住一口咬上了身前男人坚硬的肩膀。这一口，狠狠地，完全没有收敛力道，切实地传达着此刻身体所承受的痛楚。

孟少飞虽然不是第一次经历发情期，却是第一次被进入生殖腔道，发情期Alpha巨大的性器，怒张亢奋且侵略性十足，被瞬间挺进而撕裂的腔口，带来剧烈且尖锐的痛楚。本身由于腔口位置隐秘，不容易被找到，故而唐毅也并未预料到，会一下子贯穿而入。孟少飞委屈的哀吟，在传入唐毅耳膜的那一刻，让他瞬间清醒——意识到眼前的人被自己弄疼了，一张俊脸皱成了包子，情欲加之高烧留在颊边的红潮，也渐渐浮现出青白，浑身紧绷的好似一根快要崩盘的琴弦。唐毅停下了所有的动作将他搂紧，就着孟少飞顺势埋入他肩头的动作，一个又一个带着安抚的细碎轻吻，落在他的额头，鼻尖，嘴唇上。一边低语着歉意，一边轻抿舔吮，将他咬到发白的嘴唇，从齿间解救出来……

Omega的生殖道由于不常被使用而极其狭窄紧致，但易感期的Alpha，因欲望而亢奋以及生殖本能，其性器的粗壮程度往往甚于寻常，这使得标记过程，无可避免带着强取豪夺的侵略性。过程中，为了安抚Omega心理上被动承受的紧绷情绪，以及生理上无可避免的必经痛苦，Alpha会持续释出交合信息素，诱使双方的感官注意力更多维持在性事的两情相悦之上。而Alpha在此阶段射出的精液，都带有独特的疗愈作用，以保护Omega脆弱的生殖腔，抵御激烈的标记过程中可能会受到的损伤。而一般情况下，为了确保Omega被成功标记，并且提高受孕概率，在3-5天的发情期内，这样的内射行为会多次发生，直至发情期结束，生殖腔入口再次闭合。

回顾这些生理课知识，并不能解决孟少飞此刻急于逃脱痛苦桎梏的现状，每个人对于疼痛的定义以及感知力都不尽相同。孟少飞常常自诩连枪伤的痛都能扛得住，但却不知，人体的神奇在于，某些部位的敏感与脆弱，超乎想象可以模拟的范畴。故而在他体验到，生殖腔道扩张的感觉有多可怕时，我们神勇彪悍的孟警官打起了退堂鼓……

— TBC —


End file.
